Ice Queen
by poet84
Summary: Bella wants to create the perfect company Christmas party, but her icy personality may lead to disaster. Can Santa help thaw the ice queen?
1. Ice Queen

****This was my entry into the Naughty or Nice contest. It was also my first attempt at writing anything like this or participating in a contest. I wanted to do something out of my comfort zone. I was ghostreader24's choice in the contest which was really amazing. Thank you to everyone that read, voted, and reviewed for the contest. Also, a big thank you to the hosts, judges, and everyone that put this contest together.****

 **DISCLAIMER:** **Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.**

For the last few years, Bella had been in charge of the company Christmas party, allowing her to spread the joy she felt for the season. This year, she was going to go all out. She had booked the Pine Brook Lodge, which had a large ballroom that opened out into the garden and overlooked the lake. She had an entire winter wonderland planned that would be the talk of all of her co-workers.

Gathering together her planning committee that consisted of Rose from HR, Mr. Volturi's executive assistant Alice, the new interns Jessica and Mike, and Jasper from IT, Bella began to lay out her plans for her Christmas masterpiece. "Thank you all for coming. This year's Christmas party is going to be the best yet." The lackluster response from her associates did nothing to dampen her mood. She continued, "We're going to turn the Pine Brook Lodge into our very own winter wonderland! They have already stated they would take care of outdoor lighting and decorations. They even agreed to let us have a sleigh for Santa!"

A loud snore broke through her speech, causing chuckles to escape her audience. Looking at Mike, who was out cold at the table, she took a deep breath, calmly walked over to him, and leaned down toward his ear, yelling, "Michael!"

His head shot up so fast she couldn't move before the back of his head smashed into her nose. "Damnit!" She felt blood dripping down toward her lip and bit back a growl.

His cold blue eyes met her furious brown ones, and he started to stutter out an apology, but she stopped him by raising her hand in front of his face. Wiping her nose with a tissue, she carried on, "As I was saying. We'll have an actor portraying Santa to deliver the secret Santa presents to the associates. I need someone to be in charge of finding the perfect Santa."

Rose raised her hand. "My fiancé knows a guy who plays Santa. I could ask him about it."

Bella wanted to say no. She had met the giant child Rosalie called her fiancé and wasn't especially trusting when it came to his judgement. Unfortunately, she had already contacted a few agencies and wasn't thrilled with the prospect of having a drunken Santa. Sighing, she nodded her agreement. "Just make sure they know not to drink, please."

Rose gave her a sneer and wrote something on her legal pad. Bella honestly didn't want to know what the rude woman was writing. She turned back to the rest of the group. "I'll need a couple of you to focus on decorations. I want to have one large tree where the presents will be displayed, as well as two smaller trees to light up the room."

Alice raised her hand. "I could get some decorations from the dollar store, and we could use those."

Bella glared at her and spoke through gritted teeth. "We will NOT be decorating with dollar store garbage! This is supposed to be a winter wonderland not trailer trash Christmas!"

"They actually have some decent stuff at the dollar store," Jasper added.

Bella didn't even try to hold back her growl this time. The animalistic sound escaped her mouth, and she watched in satisfaction as the group shrunk back. "We want to avoid the traditional red and green colors this year and focus more on silvers, blues, and whites. I want this party to be elegant and sophisticated." There was a chorus of groans followed by quiet muttering, but she paid no mind. She was going to make this the best Christmas ever if she had to kill every last one of them to do it.

"Rose, since you offered to hire our Santa then I also want you in charge of setting up the secret Santa this year. It will be your job to make sure everyone's name is in the hat and that nobody picks their own name. Shouldn't be hard since you work in the HR department."

The blonde saluted her. "Yes, sir!"

Ignoring the jab, she continued on, "Jessica, Alice, and Jasper, you will be in charge of the decorations"—she leaned over the table with a glare—"and if I see a Santa bobble head, reindeer stick-on, or any other cheap piece of crap in that hall, I will personally make your lives a living hell. I want you to think ice, or snow, when you're collecting decorations, and I expect you to show them to me before they go up."

"The ice queen wants an ice theme, go figure," Mike muttered a little loudly.

Bella's hand slammed down on the table. "The 'ice queen' doesn't want it, she DEMANDS it!" They all jumped back at the unexpected sound, and Mike cowered away from her. Straightening her shirt, she softened her voice to address him once again. "You, Michael, will be in charge of hiring a caterer. No pigs in a blanket or wings. I want canapés and crab puffs."

Mike's hand raises. "What the hell is a canapé?"

Bella could feel the heat from her blush rising, and it wasn't from embarrassment. She was reaching her breaking point and was ready to explode. Rather than throttle the idiot, she simply replied, "Food."

* * *

Two weeks before the party, Bella ran into her first snag. The sleigh she rented for the night of the party was out of service due to a busted axle. The company was very apologetic but were unable to rent her another sleigh for that night. She tried to call around, but there were no other companies that were able to accommodate her request. Reluctantly, she decided she would have to do without for the party.

Surprisingly, Rosalie was the first to come through with her assignments. "My fiancé talked to his friend, and he's willing to be our Santa. Also, I printed out a list of all employees and am working on the name drawing."

Bella actually smiled. She enjoyed good news. "Thank you, Rose. It's good to know I can count on you."

"Oh, you know me. Anything to help you." Her sarcastic reply was lost on Bella as she walked away from Rose with a skip in her step.

Two days later, Mike's frantic voice calling her name immediately put her on edge. She did not need to deal with his ineptitude right now. She already had to curse out the decorators at the lodge because they had promised her snowflakes and icicles and now were trying to give her Rudolph and Frosty. This was not a children's party!

"Bella! Wait!" his grating voice called out again, and she reluctantly turned to wait for him. "I just got off the phone with the fancy food people. They had a fire in their kitchen and had to close down their restaurant. They can't cater the party!"

Her hands started to reach for his thick, pudgy throat, but she forced them back down and dug her nails into her palms to keep from throttling him. "Then find another caterer. It's not hard, Michael. There are many restaurants that could accommodate our request. Just. Find. Them."

She barely made it into her office when Jessica and Alice knocked on the door. She wanted to scream but held her breath instead, waiting for the next disaster. Jessica gave her a bright smile. "We found some decorations; it's not much, but it's a start."

Preparing for the worst, she braced her hands on her desk. "May I see them?"

"Of course," Alice exclaimed. From the bag in her hand she held up a lovely silver snowflake. The sunlight from the window glanced off the edges, causing it to glisten.

Bella sighed in relief. "That's perfect."

They beamed at her before pulling out their other finds, which caused the relief to disappear and rage to fill its place. In Jessica's hand was a string of lights that had creepy looking elves with big eyes and wide smiles. Alice was showing off the "totes adorable" ornaments with the same creepy freaking elves.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath in, trying to ignore their excited squeals. It started to help until she heard the words, "Pooping reindeer." Her eyes flew open, and she reached for the trashy lights, throwing them across the room to slam into the wall. Both women's mouths were hanging open, and she wanted to shove the damn pooping reindeer down their throats. "These are not elegant! These are not sophisticated! I will not have you ruining this party with all of this trashy shit! Now take this crap back and get me what I told you I wanted!"

Both women raced from her office with tears trailing down their faces, but she didn't give a damn right now. It seemed as though everyone was plotting against her. Well, they weren't going to ruin this for her, even if she had to do it all herself.

* * *

By that Friday, everyone in the office was running scared. Bella had been on a warpath for the last few days, and the destruction left in her wake was devastating. She'd lost count of the number of times people cried after their interactions with her. It was worth it though. Her party was going to be perfect.

Unfortunately, her body had decided it was time to shut down on her. It seemed as if overnight all of her energy had been syphoned out of her. She woke up to a painful cough and stuffy nose. Not to mention, her head felt as if someone took a sledgehammer to it. She wasn't going to let a little cold stop her from going to work that Saturday. She still had plans to finalize for the following weekend to ensure that everything ran smoothly for the party.

When she entered the office, she was met with silence. Everyone stopped talking as she shuffled in, trying to make it to her office before she collapsed. She could feel their eyes on her hunched form, but her throat was too sore to scream at them.

She slumped into her chair moments later, thankful to be off her feet. Her reprieve was short lived as Mr. Volturi entered her office. "Hello, Bella. How's the party planning coming?"

Her voice came out as a squeak, and her throat felt like she swallowed sandpaper. "I just have a few things to finalize and then decorate."

He approached her desk and leaned down towards her. "You're sick, dear Bella. You should go home."

She shook her head and instantly regretted it. "No, I'm fine. I still have to finish the party …"

His voice grew stern. "Isabella, it won't do for you to run yourself ragged for this party. There is an entire group of people who are more than capable of finishing the party."

She jumped to her feet, swaying slightly. "They're incompetent idiots! They'll ruin the party! I … I … Aaa-choo!" She opened her eyes in horror, realizing she'd just sneezed all over her boss. "I'm so —"

He held up his hand, effectively shutting her up. Sliding a white handkerchief from his breast pocket, he wiped away the snot from his face. "Go. Home. That is not a request, Isabella."

* * *

The week leading up to the party was torture for her. She wasn't allowed to work at all. This meant that the fate of the party rested in the hands of a bunch of half-wits. She tried calling Rosalie to check on the party planning, but her throat was so sore that she could barely speak. All she got out was her name which was followed by a soft click.

It's not like she couldn't have worked. It was only a mild case of pneumonia. Her doctor told her that she might be well enough to go to the company party on Saturday if she rested and kept up with her medication. Like he could stop her if he tried.

When she awoke that Saturday, she could breathe again. She had more energy than she had felt in a week. Her head was still throbbing but not nearly as bad as it had been. Her throat was still a little sore, but she could talk. All in all, she was feeling pretty good.

She wanted to head straight for the lodge and see what sort of disaster was waiting for her; however, she was under explicit orders not to work. She was only allowed to come for the party itself, and only if her doctor approved. Mr. Volturi had been very clear in his instructions.

She took extra care to make herself presentable. Her dress for the evening was a light blue silk with shimmering snowflakes that appeared to be drifting to the hem. She fell in love with the simple yet elegant gown immediately. It was festive but not overdone. It did leave her with a dilemma when it came to her undergarments. She wouldn't be able to wear a bra since the dress was backless, and her underwear had to be discrete. She had a few holiday pieces she could wear but decided to go with her favorites: a white little G-string with a mistletoe print on the front.

Her makeup had to be creative. Her face was still a little pale, and the circles under her eyes called for a little extra concealer. Once her foundation was in place, she chose to go with a white eyeshadow and pale lip gloss. A bit of mascara finished off her simple look, and while it wasn't perfect, it was good enough for her. Her hair, for once, decided to cooperate, and she was able to get the large curls to stay with a little help from her mousse and hairspray. Pulling the sides back, she fastened them with snowflake clips and stood back to admire the full effect. She looked rather stunning, considering she was just getting over being sick. Everyone called her the ice queen, and she was going to rock it.

Glancing at the clock told her it was still a little early, but she couldn't wait any longer. She needed to see what kind of mess those morons created. If Mr. Volturi happened to be there then she would just say she wanted to avoid traffic, or her clock was wrong. Her mind made up, she grabbed her blue clutch from the counter and sped out the door.

* * *

She was only forty-five minutes early. That was acceptable, right? People showed up that early all the time to parties.

The valet helped her from her car, complimenting her on her gown before getting in and speeding off. So far, so good. The outside of the lodge had icicle lights draped across the entryway, emitting a gentle glow that appeared warm and welcoming. There were no garish inflatables depicting cartoon characters, so that was a plus. The blanket of snow that had fallen over the last couple days reflected the moon's light, illuminating the quiet woods around them. It was perfect.

All throughout the lodge were soft, muted lights and beautifully decorated trees. She was in awe of the peaceful and warm atmosphere they had created. Her anxiety over the party melted away as she took in the picturesque scene.

Her pleasant feelings shattered the instant she walked into the hall. Above the door hung a sign that said "Merry Christmas" with frolicking reindeer and dancing trees. Her mouth dropped open in horror at the hideous sign, and she forced herself to look around. At the far end of the hall stood the large tree she requested, but instead of the snow-kissed tree of her imagination, it looked like Father Christmas took a crap and out popped this monstrosity. Taking a closer look, she cringed as she saw that the garland was actually popcorn and cranberries. Were they in kindergarten?

Hanging from the rafters were the snowflakes she loved but attached to them were crepe paper streamers. How tacky can you get? Her head started pounding again, but she was still able to make out their voices as those little shits who destroyed her party came through the door.

She rounded on them. "YOU IDIOTS! HOW FUCKING HARD IS IT TO FOLLOW SIMPLE INSTRUCTIONS? I SAID WINTER WONDERLAND! DOES THIS LOOK LIKE A WINTER WONDERLAND TO YOU?"

It was Rose's fiancé who chose to answer. "I think it looks warm and homey."

Her nostrils flared and her voice got eerily calm. "Homey? HOMEY!"

Another voice spoke up from behind the giant child. "It looks like my family decorated in here."

She moved to get a look at the genius who decided to speak right now and nearly shit a brick, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Pointing at the stranger dressed in nothing but red pants, suspenders, and a Santa hat.

Rose smirked at her. "This is Santa. Santa, meet the ice queen."

Her glare stole some of the mirth from Rose's face. "That is not Santa! Santa is a fat old man with rosacea!"

That idiot, Emmett, opened his fat mouth again. "He's sexy Santa."

"Santa is not sexy! Santa doesn't have pierced nipples and tattoos!" She wanted to grab the giant candy cane she noticed in the corner and bash their heads in. "Fix this."

It was Jessica who spoke up. "Does it matter what Santa looks like? Christmas is about Jesus and his birth."

She'd had it. "Christmas has nothing to do with Jesus or his birth! It's a pagan holiday, you moron!"

Sexy Santa smirked, causing one side of his ridiculously perfect mouth to ride up higher than the other. "Why don't you and I take a little walk there, ice queen, and see if we can't thaw you out before the party?"

Before she could even dignify that with a response, he was pulling at her arm and leading her away. She followed dutifully, not really paying attention to where they were heading. It wasn't until she looked up and saw a bed and she heard the door click closed behind her that she realized they were in one of the guest rooms. "What are you doing?"

He leaned his lithe body against the door and watched her with predatory eyes. "I'm admiring the view. Nice dress, Snowflake."

She rolled her eyes. "Is this your idea of 'thawing me out'? 'Cause you suck at it."

He pushed off from the door and moved toward her. Shrugging out of his suspenders, she watched as his red pants drooped low on his hips. She had to admit, it was pretty hot. Licking her lips, she allowed herself to really admire the man before her. The light dusting of hair along his firm pecs, the little open hoops through his nipples that she wanted to play with, the dragon clawing up his left side, the indentations between his abs that her tongue wanted to trace, and finally, the trail of darker red hair leading into those dangerously low pants. She couldn't help but wonder if he was even wearing anything under there.

A brush of his fingers up her arm caused her nipples to peak under her thin dress and her eyes to fly up to his. She found herself transfixed by his emerald orbs and felt her body sway toward his. The first brush of his lips against hers was a spark, igniting the embers that had been dormant too long.

She should be pushing him away. She should head back to the ballroom and beat the crap out of those idiots who ruined her night. Instead, she was going to say screw it. She needed this. She'd spent so long ignoring her sexual needs, and tonight, she was going to take what she needed.

With one hand, she reached up and yanked the stupid red hat off his head. His hair was somewhere between red and brown and just long enough to pull. Threading her fingers through the soft locks, she pulled just hard enough to elicit a moan from deep in his throat. Oh, how she liked that sound.

Her other hand traced the muscles of his abdomen, feeling every twitch as her nails lightly scraped his skin. Drawing her hand up to his chest, she flicks the little metal ring before pulling on it, forcing him to buck his hips and bite her lip. Releasing his mouth, she places open-mouthed kissed across his jaw, down the column of his throat, and over to his other nipple. Sliding her tongue into the ring, she pulls it just enough to let her teeth scrape the sensitive flesh behind.

He pulls her head away from his body. "Tsk, tsk, Snowflake. My turn to play."

His fingers trace her swollen lips and down to the strap of her dress, gently pulling the fabric aside and allowing his mouth to caress the soft skin of her shoulder and neck. His soft caresses calm her fire for a moment before he yanks her dress over her breast and seals his mouth over her needy bud. Her back arches into his mouth, begging for more, and he doesn't disappoint. His teeth scrape the taut flesh before roughly pulling back, causing her to cry out and her knees to collapse.

Pushing her against the small table nearest them, he starts yanking her dress up and drops to his knees. He stops, and before she can ask him what is wrong, a deep, throaty chuckle escapes. "Never been a big fan of mistletoe, Snowflake, but I'm not passing this offer up." It takes her a second to realize what he was talking about before his mouth was on her, torturing her through the fabric of her useless panties. Her head drops back against the wall with a dull thunk, but she isn't feeling any pain right now. His thumb pulls back the fabric, and she cries out at the feeling of his tongue caressing her clit.

Her ex never cared for oral sex unless it was her going down on him. He didn't think women needed any extra stimulation and even scoffed at her for buying these undies. As Sexy Santa's tongue slid inside her, she sent a mental "Fuck You" to that asshole. Santa had no problem stimulating her. "Oh, fuck, Santa." She knew that if she was actually listening to the garbage coming out of her mouth, she would slap herself, but it just felt so good.

Two thick fingers replaced his tongue, and she grasped for his hair, trying to pull his tongue back to her pussy. He sucked her clit into his mouth and nibbled, causing her body to tighten in preparation for her desperately needed orgasm. She was nearly there when his words caught her ears. "Come on, Snowflake, come for Santa." The words would have been creepy any other time, but they pushed her over the edge.

Breathless and panting, she didn't have any time to think before he was pulling her off the table and removing her dress from her body. She was coherent enough to realize he definitely wasn't wearing anything under those red pants. She could see his cock, full and erect, over the waistband, and dear Lord, he had an apadravya piercing.

Without thinking, she dropped to her knees and pulled his pants down his thighs. Her tongue reached out and swirled around the tip, tracing each of the little balls of his piercing before sucking lightly. Her hands gripped his very firm ass and started to pull, but he yanked her off of him and threw her face down on the bed. Leaning over her body, his lips caressed her ear. "Santa wants to fuck your tight little pussy. If you're a good little girl, I'll let you suck my cock after."

His words caused her to shiver followed immediately by a loud yelp as he slammed into her body. "Fuck!" He didn't give her more than a minute to adjust before he started moving. She could feel those little metal balls rubbing places nobody had ever touched before, and with each thrust, she was crying out, racing toward another climax. She was lucky if she came once, usually finishing herself off. Santa was pushing for number two, and he had barely started.

His hands slid beneath her, one grasping her breast, tweaking her nipple, and the other locating her clit with confident fingers. "You're gonna come on my cock like a good little girl, aren't you, Snowflake?"

A scream was wrenched from her throat as her body clamped down on him, shaking and twitching from over-stimulation. He slowed long enough to allow her to catch her breath but never stopped stroking her. Her voice was low and breathy as she pleaded with him. "It's too much. I can't."

His chuckle did delicious things to her body. "You can, and you will. You get so tight, I can hardly move when you come. I want to feel it again. You're gonna give Santa one more, but this time, I want to see your face." He pulled out and flipped her over on the bed; throwing her legs over his shoulder, he slammed back in, causing her to cry out. "That's it, Snowflake. I wanna hear you get nice and loud for me."

His hands gripped her hips so hard there were bound to be marks left, but she didn't mind. She wanted marks. She was going to need some kind of proof that this wasn't a dream. She decided to give up trying to fight it and give in to him. Reaching around, she gripped his ass in her hands and started pulling him into her body. "Harder, Santa."

He twisted his hips and slammed deep inside of her, her orgasm rushing through her faster than she thought possible. Her mouth dropped open, but nothing came out. She came so hard that everything else seemed to disappear for a moment. Forcing herself to focus, she watched as his head dropped back, and he groaned out his release.

He pulled out of her spent body and lifted her so she could rest fully on the bed. He took a moment to admire her flushed and boneless frame before placing light kisses along her body, finally lying next to her. She knew she needed to get to the party but wasn't sure if she could move.

His deep, smoky voice caught her attention, forcing her to glance at his handsome face. "I'd say I did a pretty good job of thawing you out. Wouldn't you agree?"

Normally, she would have hit someone who said that to her, but instead she just laughed. "Yeah, I'd say so."

His hands brushed a lock of hair from her eyes before he spoke again. She was expecting something gentle and sweet but should have known better. "Since you were such a good girl, I'm gonna let you suck my cock like I promised."

She jerked away from him. "What? "

A cocky smile graced his face. "You were so hot for it earlier."

She jumped up and started gathering her clothes. "I've got a party to get to."

His hand came down on her ass cheek with a crack, causing her to jump. "So do I. Maybe later."

* * *

Her hair was officially ruined, but she was able to get it to look somewhat presentable. Her makeup was a lost cause. She had to settle for a clean, makeup-free face. Her panties were still wet from earlier, and she debated whether to put them on or not when her sexy Santa scooped them up and stuffed them in his pocket. She put up a token fight, but she really wasn't mad. She wanted him to have that little piece of her. Plus, the thought of walking around commando with his cum leaking down her legs was turning her on again.

She expected to leave that room alone, but he followed her out. His hand brushed her ass and gave it a generous squeeze. She could feel the flush on her skin, but she didn't care. She was riding high on three orgasms.

Entering the ballroom for the second time was a different experience. There were people everywhere, talking, laughing, and generally having a good time. Glancing around at the decorations, she decided they weren't that bad. Turning to her sexy Santa she smiled. "I guess the decorations are kind of homey."

He smiled back and started to say something when Jessica came rushing over. "There you are, Santa! It's almost time for the presents!"

As he was being pulled away, she realized she never got to choose a name. They must have done it while she was sick. It made her a little sad to think she wouldn't get to participate. She loved the secret Santa, although anyone who drew her name probably would have given her coal. She wasn't exactly the nicest person around the office lately. She might have gotten a little carried away with the party planning.

Seeing Rose and Alice by the refreshments table, she made her way over to them. They were both smiling and laughing but stopped once they saw her. "I just wanted to say that I was sorry for how I acted. You guys did a really good job. Even if it wasn't what I pictured, it still turned out great."

They stared at her in shock for several minutes before Alice nodded. "Apology accepted."

Bella nodded. She knew they would probably never be friends, but at least, they could be nice to each other. Apologizing to Mike, Jessica, and Jasper turned out much the same. None of them were overly excited to see her, but they did at least accept that she was being sincere.

She watched as her sexy Santa handed out gifts. He was a hit with the ladies, which irked her, but she had no claim on him. Even some of the men were enjoying the younger, hotter version of Santa.

Near eleven, she decided to head out. She wasn't the most popular person in the room by a long shot and had spent most of the night alone. It was fine though. She still enjoyed herself.

She had just entered the hallway that led to the reception desk when a familiar voice called out to her. "Leaving so soon, Snowflake?"

She couldn't help but smile at the endearment. "Yeah, everyone will probably have more fun with the ice queen gone." She turned to take him in and was surprised that he had changed into faded black jeans that hugged his thighs, a white wife beater that she could see his nipple rings through, and an open, black and gray flannel covered by a leather jacket. He was a walking, talking, wet dream. "Guess I can't call you sexy Santa anymore, can I?"

That crooked little smirk crossed his face before his hand slithered around her back, pulling her close enough for him to whisper in her ear. "You could if you want, but I really want to hear you scream, Edward, later."

Her body quivered against his. "I'm Bella."

 ***Special thanks to Alice's White Rabbit who was kind enough to beta this chapter for me. She was a wonderful person to work with for the contest.***


	2. Sexy Santa

****So this was a request from one of the reviewers on the original one shot. It is Edward's POV, but it is not beta'd so all mistakes are mine. I'm a little unsure of this one, but I am still posting it. Maybe it will answer some questions. Enjoy****

"Ed, you gotta come over, bro! Rosie got me the new Call of Duty!"

Edward just shook his head. His best friend could be a real tool sometimes, but Emmett was one of the best people he knew. He's never met a stranger and would give you the shirt off his back…even if you didn't want it. They had known each other for years and his parents pretty much adopted Emmett after his parents were killed in a car accident.

"I've gotta be here for the next hour in case we get any walk-ins wanting ink, but I can come by after Alec gets here." Alec is his right hand man in the shop. They worked together at _Viper Ink_ before Edward struck out on his own. Unfortunately, Alec came with baggage in the form of his sister Jane. She is a damn good manager, but she tends to be an overprotective psychopath when it came to her people, which included everyone in the shop.

"Fine, but bring some brew. I'm parched!"

Edward hung up the phone and finished cleaning his station. His shop was set up so that each room held two artists, or piercers, with a privacy screen between. This allowed the clients to have some privacy if they were getting ink or pierced in a sensitive area, but offered some protection for his artists from pushy customers. It especially comes in handy when he's working next to Angela or Ben. They are his resident piercers, and there have been a couple of times where their clients got extra loud while having their shit pierced.

"Edward! Get your ass out here and back me up!" Jane called from the front.

Jane only called for help if there was serious trouble, or she was going to kill someone. He raced to the front room and nearly bowled over James, "Whoa, sorry man. What's going on?"

James started to open his mouth, but Jane beat him to it, "I'll tell you what the fuck is going on. This little skank has an appointment with James to get some ink, but now the bitch wants to change artists because he isn't cute enough for her."

He rolled his eyes before turning to the customer. Jane assessment wasn't wrong. The girl looked like she was rode hard and put away wet, "Your appointment was booked for James. We aren't going to change that just because he isn't your type."

Her overly made up face scrunched up, in what he is sure is supposed to be an attractive pout, but looks more like a puckered up pug, "Maybe you could do me."

He could feel his lunch trying to escape through his mouth, but he choked it down, "You can either keep your appointment, or find another shop."

Jane's hands fly up and, as a survival instinct, both he and James duck, "Thank you! That's what I've been trying to tell his bitch from the beginning."

"But he has a ponytail," pug face whines. When she realizes they aren't going to change their minds, she stomps her foot and turns for the door, "I'm going to tell everyone how awful this place is and you'll never get another customer!"

Jane just waves, "Don't let the door hit ya, where the good lord split ya, Bitch."

He's sure she could hear their laughter from down the street, but that shit was hilarious!

* * *

Emmett's apartment looked like Santa ate tinsel, blew chunks, and spewed out the cheesiest decorations ever created. If he was being honest, it looked like Emmett raided his father's holiday stash. Apparently, Rose was volunteered to be on some decorating committee for work. He felt a little sorry for the poor souls that had to work with her.

Grabbing a couple of beers he waded through tinsel town and joined Emmett on the couch, "So, why didn't Rose just tell these people to go to hell?"

Emmett popped the top and chugged half his beer down before answering, "The chick that's in charge of this thing is a real bitch, and Rose wants to fuck with her. She even let me help. I picked out the pooping reindeer."

Edward turned to see where his friend was pointing, and sure enough on the table in the corner were several little candy filled reindeer. Turning back to the TV he reached for the remote, "What did this chick do that was so evil, or does Rose just hate that there's a bigger bitch than her?"

Emmett just shrugged, "I don't know man, she wouldn't tell me. I've met her a couple of times and she was really sarcastic, but I don't think she was that bad."

Edward just smiled. His friend always likes to see the good in people, hence the relationship with Rose. If this woman was half as bad as Rose says he wouldn't see it, "You wanna shoot some shit, or what?"

"Hell yeah dude! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

He was definitely getting his ass kicked, but to be fair, Emmett plays a lot of video games. They just started their second round when the door flew open. "Emmett, I've got pizza."

"That's why I love you woman! You bring me food."

Rose just rolls her eyes and hands him the boxes, "I thought it was the awesome sex."

Emmett pauses with his pizza halfway to his mouth, "Okay, food can be the second reason."

Just as he reached in the box for a slice he noticed Rosalie looking at him with a sinister grin on her face, "What?"

She slides two pieces of meat lovers on a plate and slides it to him, "Are you still doing that whole Santa thing, where you dress up?"

Pulling the plate out of her reach, in case she tries to yank it back, he takes a bite, "Yeah, every year. Why?"

If possible her smile grows even wider, "I want you to work our company Christmas party. The head of the committee wants a sober Santa to hand out the secret Santa presents and I thought of you."

He would laugh if she wasn't obviously serious, "You know I don't actually work as a Santa, right? It's not a job or anything."

"He only does it for his charity. You know, handing out gifts to kids in the oncology ward at the hospital," Emmett clarifies.

Her scoff put him on edge, "Well that's stupid. Don't they already have someone to do that crap? This is a paying gig."

He could see Emmett trying to signal her to shut up, but she isn't listening. Standing from his stool he leans close to her face, "I don't do it for money, you conceited bitch. For your information, they used to pay someone to do it, but with budget cuts they had to cut the program. I do it, because I know how much those kids appreciate it."

"Why are you getting so bent out of shape?"

He slid his jacket onto his arms, "My little sister, Liz, spent two Christmases in that ward. She had Leukemia. The first year she received a doll and was so excited by the visit that it was all she could talk about for weeks. The second year she was there she was so sick. I hadn't seen her smile in months. After her visit with 'Santa' she actually smiled and we all sat there and played the monopoly game she got. She didn't make it to a third year."

There were tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't know. What does this have to do with dressing up as Santa?"

"After I turned eighteen, I took some presents to donate for the kids to help out, but the program had been cut. Mrs. Cope remembered me from when Liz was in the hospital and helped me figure out what to do to get it started again. My mom and I started collecting donations and I rented a Santa suit to deliver them. Damn suit smelled like urine, but the kids were so excited. My mom made me my own Santa suit to use the next year. Eventually, we started our own charitable foundation to raise money and accept donations. We work with two local hospitals and added a couple of shelters."

Her hug surprised him. She wasn't an overly affectionate person unless your name was Emmett. "Look, my reasons for asking you to dress up like Santa for the party are selfish, but the woman in charge of this thing is a holy terror and I just want to knock her down a few pegs. She treats all of us like dirt. I was hoping you would show up dressed like sexy Santa to rile her up. If you do this for me, then I will dress up like Mrs. Claus, or an elf, or something and hand out toys with you. Deal?"

He wanted to tell her to shove her deal up her ass, but it wasn't like she was asking for anything major. "You won't be dressing up as anything sexy, you get that right? This is for kids. And you'll have to come with me to all of my stops, not just one."

Her smile was bright as she hugged him for a second time. A record for her, "That's fine. Thank you! Just text me dates for when you are delivering toys and I'll send you the info for the party."

* * *

Edward rapped his knuckles on Shelly Cope's door in quick succession. Her muffled voice rang out, "Come in!" He entered her office and she was already heading towards him with her arms stretched out for a hug, "Oh, Edward, my boy how are you?"

"I'm good Shelly. How've you been?" Shelly Cope was one of the sweetest women you could ever meet. Her honey-blond hair had started to fade to gray several years ago, but she refused to dye it. According to her, she earned every single one of those gray hairs and would wear them with honor. Next to his mom, she was one of Edward's favorite people.

She pulled back from the hug, "I'm fine. Now tell me. Do you have a girl yet?"

He had to laugh. It was the same old question every time, "No girl yet. You know I'm lookin' for Ms. Right."

She huffed, "More like, Ms. Right Now." She gave him another squeeze before ushering him into a chair, "You need a nice girl to settle down with. You know I don't have any kids of my own. You're like a son to me and I want grandbabies. I'm not getting any younger here, and neither are you. "

He rolled his eyes and smiled at her, "I don't think a 'nice girl' could put up with me. Besides I'm still plenty young and so are you. You'll have plenty of time to spoil any brats I have."

"Don't call my future grandbabies brats! Now why don't we get down to business? When do you want to make your deliveries?"

The speed at which she could switch from one subject to another always impresses him, "I don't wanna interfere with other activities, so what do you have going on and I'll work around it."

Her fingers danced across the calendar on her desk, "There's not much I'm afraid. They are decorating on the 2nd so that wouldn't be a very good time. The 12th is a Tuesday, would that would for you?"

He nodded, "That works. I've even got a volunteer to dress up as Mrs. Claus. My best friend's fiancé wants me to dress up as sexy Santa for her company party and in return she is going to be my little helper."

Shelly's smoky laughter filled the room, "Sexy Santa, huh? Maybe you'll meet Ms. Right at this party."

His smirk was in full force, "Or maybe I'll meet Ms. Right Now."

* * *

Rose was a hit with the kids. They even convinced her to read _Twas the Night Before Christmas._ Apparently, she loves munchkins. It definitely explains her relationship with Emmett, and he has said more than once that he wants a football team. Since she pulled through on her end of the bargain, it was his turn.

The Pine Creek Lodge was a pretty nice place. The decorations looked like something from a Thomas Kinkade painting, warm and inviting. According to Rose, the party itself was going to be over the top. Emmett tried to convince him to help with decorations, but luckily he had to work. He just wanted to throw on his suit and get this night over with.

"Ed! Over here!" Emmett's voice carried across the main lobby. "Rosie got a room that you can use to change in."

"Thanks. I was just going to find a bathroom." He gave his friend a pat on the back and followed him down a hallway.

Emmett pointed out the ballroom they were using, "Just wait 'til you see what we've done. It's awesome!"

The room he was using was pretty nice. The bed looked to be hand carved. He dropped his suit on it and started stripping. Rose said 'sexy Santa' so he was going to wear the red velvet jacket open over his wife beater, his red pants, and hat. Looking in the mirror, he was happy with what he saw. You could even see his nipple rings through his shirt. Rose should be happy.

There was a soft knock on the door before it opened and the woman herself was standing in front of him, "What do you think? Sexy enough for you?"

Her head tilted to the side for a moment before she shook it, "No. Lose the jacket, and the shirt."

"You're kidding, right?"

She crossed her arms, "No, Edward, I'm not. What you're wearing now might be too respectable and she might not have an issue with it. I want her to freak out. Lose the jacket and the shirt!"

He ripped the jacket off and flung it across the room. He had to pull down the suspenders that held up his pants in order to take off his wife beater, but that soon joined the rest of his clothes. After he replaced the suspenders he held his arms out for inspection, "Happy?"

The smile on her face caused him to cringe, "Very."

* * *

They were met by Emmett and a few others just down the hall from the room. The little one looked over at their approach and her eyes got so big they nearly popped out of her head, "She is gonna kill you."

Rose just laughed, "No, she won't. She doesn't have the balls to actually do anything, Alice."

He could see the two guys behind Emmett trying to hide their laughter. Alice and the other girl weren't laughing though, "His nipples are pierced! She's gonna kill you and then come after us!"

Edward sent shorty a smirk, "My nipples aren't the only thing that's pierced."

Their faces were redder than Rudolph's nose and he couldn't help but laugh. If that made them blush then they were a little too innocent for him. Tuning out the conversation, he looked around and caught sight of a sweet little thing crossing the lobby away from them. Her pale, creamy skin was on full display in her backless dress, leading down to a full, round ass that he would love to smack. The snowflakes covering her body gave her an icy look that he liked.

He could feel himself getting hard and looked away. The last thing he needed was a hard on while handing out presents. Besides, his little snowflake was probably more pure than the blushing girls beside him. He needed a woman that could handle all of him.

They began moving towards the ballroom and he lagged behind, trying to make his not-so-little problem go away. He was just stepping into the ballroom when a loud voice caught his attention, "YOU IDIOTS! HOW FUCKING HARD IS IT TO FOLLOW SIMPLE INSTRUCTIONS? I SAID WINTER WONDERLAND! DOES THIS LOOK LIKE A WINTER WONDERLAND TO YOU?"

This must be the bitch Rose was talking about. He couldn't see her yet, but she had a nice voice. Emmett stepped forward to talk to the woman, making room for Edward to step through, "I think it looks warm, and homey."

Her nostrils flared and her voice got eerily calm. "Homey? HOMEY!"

They had done a number on the decorations. He could understand why this girl might be a little mad. His dad wasn't even this bad, "It looks like my family decorated in here."

He caught the eyes of his little snowflake and all his hard work in calming himself went out the window, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Her hand flew up, pointing straight at him.

Rose smirked at her, "This is Santa. Santa, meet the ice queen."

Her icy glare landed on Rose and he could see her falter. This woman wasn't as pure as he thought. Now he needed a taste of his little Snowflake. Her mouth opened again and he wanted to laugh,, "That is not Santa! Santa is a fat old man with rosacea!"

Edward wanted to say something, but Emmett opened his big mouth,, "He's sexy Santa."

"Santa is not sexy! Santa doesn't have pierced nipples and tattoos!" She took a step towards his friend, "Fix this."

The other blushing girl from before spoke up, "Does it matter what Santa looks like? Christmas is about Jesus and his birth."

He watched as his Snowflake took a deep breath, "Christmas has nothing to do with Jesus or his birth! It's a pagan holiday, you moron!"

He couldn't take it anymore. No amount of baseball stats or images of Emmett in a speedo were going to work. He was going to kill two birds with one stone. He would get a taste of this girl and save his best friend from dying, and these other people too. "Why don't you and I take a little walk there, ice queen, and see if we can't thaw you out before the party?"

He took her arm and walked her right past the others. The confused looks on their faces were hilarious, but he had other things on his mind. Like getting this dress off of her body. If she didn't want him, that would suck, but he would just take care of business on his own. Oh, but he was going to make her want him.

He guided her into the room ahead of him and shut the door. He watched her intently as she turned around, "What are you doing?"

Leaning his body back against the door he allowed his eyes to sweep over her, "I'm admiring the view. Nice dress, Snowflake."

She rolled her eyes., "Is this your idea of 'thawing me out'? 'Cause you suck at it."

He pushed off from the door and moved towards her. Shrugging out of his suspenders, he watched as her eyes traveled across his body. Her tongue ran across her lips and he wet his own. She definitely wanted him as much as he wanted her. As he reached her side he ran just the pads of his fingers up her arm, watching as her nipples pebbled under the thin fabric of her dress. Catching her eye, he felt her sway towards him and he allowed himself just a taste of her lips. He wanted her hot for him.

Finally, her hand flew up, pulling the hat from his head and threading her fingers in his hair. He could feel the scrape of her nails and moaned as she gave a little tug. He allowed her a moment to explore his body, but as she flicked his nipple ring he bucked his hips and bit down gently on her lip. Her mouth left his and traveled down his throat to land on his nipple, tugging on the ring with her tongue causing him to lose it, "Tsk, tsk, Snowflake. My turn to play."

He used his fingers to trace her lips, sliding them down her graceful neck to the strap of her dress, pulling it aside so that his mouth could caress the soft skin. He could feel her body relaxing into his, giving into his ministrations. He allowed the fire to cool just enough to keep her imbalanced. Ripping down the top of her dress he seals his mouth over, causing her to call out to him, begging him, but this was his game. Gripping the taunt flesh in his teeth he pulled back, giving her just a hint of pain and pleasure.

The second her knees buckled he pushed her against the small table near the door. He felt like he had been waiting for hours to get a taste of this girl. He wasn't waiting any longer. Pushing her dress up her body, he falls to his knees, but what he sees stops him. On her tiny little underwear is mistletoe, the kind you kiss under at Christmas. He couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his lips, "Never been a big fan of mistletoe, Snowflake, but I'm not passing this offer up."

Sealing his mouth over her, he can taste her sweetness through her miniscule underwear. Pulling the fabric aside, he slides his tongue from her entrance to her clit, caressing the little bud for a moment before plunging it as far as he can inside of her. She was nice and tight on his tongue and he couldn't wait to get his cock inside of her. There was a dull thud before she called out, "Oh, fuck, Santa."

It was a little weird being called Santa, but fuck if he was going to complain. Sliding two fingers inside of her took a little work. She was so tight, and he needed to stretch her out so that he could fuck her the way he wants to. Her fingers pulling at his hear had him sucking her clit into his mouth. Scraping the little bundle of nerves with his teeth had her tightening, but something was holding her back. "Come on, Snowflake, come for Santa."

Her body convulsed and he allowed her a second before pulling her up off the table. He needed to be inside her now. Pulling her dress off of her body, he allowed it to pool at his feet. His hand reached out, but she fell to her knees and started pulling at his pants. He was going to stop her but her tongue slipped over his head, caressing the balls of his piercing before sucking his head into her mouth. It felt so good, but when her hands gripped his ass he ripped her off of him by her hair and threw her down on the bed with her ass sticking up.

Laying across her back, he allowed his lips to caress her ear, "Santa wants to fuck your tight little pussy. If you're a good little girl, I'll let you suck my cock after." Lining up he slammed into her hard, crying out at the sensation of feeling her wet pussy gripping him hard, "Fuck!" He set a punishing rhythm. He wanted her to feel him for days.

Her moans filled the room, "Oh, yes, fuck yes!"

His hands slid beneath her, one grasping her breast, tweaking her nipple, and the other locating her clit with confident fingers. "You're gonna come on my cock like a good little girl, aren't you, Snowflake?"

She screamed as she came, nearly taking him with her. His tempo slowed just enough to allow her to enjoy her orgasm, but not enough to let her relax completely. He wasn't done with her yet. Her voice was shaky as she finally answered him, "I can't. It's too much."

If she thought he was going to stop now she had another thing coming, , "You can, and you will. You get so tight, I can hardly move when you come. I want to feel it again. You're gonna give Santa one more, but this time, I want to see your face." He pulled out and flipped her over on the bed; throwing her legs over his shoulder, he slammed back in, causing her to cry out. "That's it, Snowflake. I wanna hear you get nice and loud for me."

Her eyes scrunched up and her hands got a grip on his ass,, "Harder, Santa."

He twisted his hips and slammed deep inside of her, watching as her mouth dropped open and she came hard. He was trying to hold on, but he had to finally let go. His head dropped back and his body shook as he came.

He pulled out of her spent body and lifted her so she could rest fully on the bed. He took a moment to admire her flushed and boneless frame before placing light kisses along her body, finally lying next to her. "I'd say I did a pretty good job of thawing you out. Wouldn't you agree?"

Her laughter was infectious,, "Yeah, I'd say so."

He wanted to say something nice right now, but that wasn't really him. Instead he brushed a lock of hair from her eyes and said, "Since you were such a good girl, I'm gonna let you suck my cock like I promised."

She jerked away from him, "What?"

A cocky smile crossed his face, "You were so hot for it earlier."

She jumped up and started gathering her clothes., "I've got a party to get to."

As she turned away from him he brought his hand down hard on her bare ass cheek causing her to jump, "So do I. Maybe later." He really hoped there was a later.

* * *

It only took him a minute to throw his Santa pants back on and find his hat, so he spent the rest of the time watching his Snowflake get dressed. She was beautiful, and he wasn't quite sure how to prolong his time with her. When she reached for her underwear he snagged them and slid them inside his pocket. If nothing else he was going to keep these. She acted like she wanted them back, but he knew better. She liked the thought of walking around with no underwear.

She finished putting herself together, and he had to admit that he liked her fresh face more than the makeup she was wearing earlier. She seemed more approachable, less ethereal. Almost like he really stood a chance with her.

When she left he followed her. He wasn't ready to let her go yet and that was a new feeling for him. He wasn't exactly a playboy, but women never held his attention for long. Just before they turned the corner toward the ballroom he reached out and took hold of that ass that had been haunting him since he first saw her. The blush that stained her cheeks gave him hope that maybe it didn't have to end just yet.

They entered the crowed room and he watched as her face took in the decorations for a second time. She didn't have that hate filled look in her eyes this time. She turned to him with a beautiful smile on her face, I guess the decorations are kind of homey."

He gave her a real smile back. He wanted to talk to her but the Jesus girl came running up, "There you are, Santa! It's almost time for the presents!" The girl pulled him away and his Snowflake headed in the opposite direction. The last thing he wanted to do right now is hand out presents.

Rose waved him over to the giant ass tree, "What happened to you? You were supposed to start handing out presents like twenty minutes ago."

"I was trying to get your boss to relax. She was ready to murder all of you."

Rose looked around the room, "Did she leave? I don't hear any screaming."

Edward just rolled his eyes, "No, she's around here somewhere."

Rose just shakes her head, "Whatever. I don't care. As long as I don't have to deal with her I'm good." Taking the first of the gifts off the table he chooses to ignore her. Rose wasn't exactly sunshine and rainbows either, but they put up with her.

* * *

Just after ten he was finished handing out the presents. He couldn't believe how many women will hit on a guy when they are with their boyfriend or husband. It was sick. One woman actually tried to grab his junk when her husband was right next to her. He was never doing this shit again.

He raced back to the room to change into his street clothes and pack up his suit. He wanted to catch Snowflake before she left for the night. She was still in the ballroom when he walked out, but she could leave any second. There was a younger guy working reception and he asked him to hold his suit for him while he looked for his girl.

He made his way back toward the ballroom, stopping at the door to check for her. She was making her way towards him so he decided to wait in the hallway for her to come out. The click clack of her heels reached his ears just before she appeared before him. She obviously wasn't paying attention as she walked past him so he called out, "Leaving so soon, Snowflake?"

She halted in her tracks, "Yeah, everyone will probably have more fun with the ice queen gone." She turned and her eyes traced his body once again, Guess I can't call you sexy Santa anymore, can I?"

He smirked at her before pulling her into his body so that he could whisper in her ear, "You could if you want, but I really want to hear you scream, Edward, later."

The moment she shivered against him he knew that he had her. "I'm Bella."

* * *

Her panting breath is loud in his ear, but he doesn't give a damn right now. They've been going at it for the last hour and he is well and truly spent. Her sweat slicked body is lying over him and he's still inside her. It's pretty freaking close to Heaven if you ask him.

She pushes off of him to sit up, "So, Edward, did I scream your name loud enough?"

Her cocky smile is a new favorite of his, "Yeah, for now." Her giggle causes her whole body to shake, causing him to twitch inside of her. "If you don't stop, I'm gonna fuck you again, and we both know you probably can't handle much more right now."

Her sigh is soft, "True, but what a way to go."

Lifting herself up, she separates them and stretches out beside him, "I really needed this."

Laying on his side, he allows his fingers to dance across her side, "Can I ask you a question?" At her nod he continues, "Why does Rose seem to have such an issue with you? She made you out to be this giant bitch, but you seem pretty cool to me."

The corner of her mouth lifts, but it isn't a real smile, "When I graduated, I got a job with the same company that I interned for. I thought that if I was nice to everyone and worked hard that I would advance pretty quickly. Unfortunately, I work in a field that is still dominated by men. The few women that have made it were all strong, fierce women that didn't take crap from anyone. I learned that being nice and working hard only got me walked over. So, I applied for a job at Volturi Inc. and changed my whole persona at work. I became hard and fought back, and it worked. I have a few friends that I am close to, but I don't make friends at work. I'm called the ice queen for a reason."

Edward pulls her close and gives her a kiss on her cheek, "I understand. I guess I'm just wondering which version of you I'm going to get."

Her big, brown eyes are soft as they look into his, "What do you mean?"

"Well, are you going to freeze me out when we're done here, or do I get to know the real Bella?"

Her body presses against his, "Do you want to get to know the real Bella?"

Kissing her gently, he pulls back enough to see her eyes, "Yeah, I think I do."


End file.
